Miss Mills
by Serenity Prime
Summary: "At least I'm not the once who wrote a dirty novel about my nephew's grandpa!" "uhhh... mom? Aunt belle?" "WHAT?" "O shi..." "oh my god." "Hello, dearies."
1. prologue

**Hello there! This is my first time writing once upon a time fan fiction so please bear with me :D this is a basic romantic comedy with family fluff on the side so no curse or magic but there will be a lot of cursing and some personality changes, so please forgive me. **

**So this is just the test chapter not much humor. I would love any feedback I can get so thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue- It's just for the weekend<strong>

* * *

><p>"Moe, you can't just call me up and ask me to watch the girls!" A very irritated Regina Mills growled into the phone. Regina Mills was a stunning woman in her mid twenties known to own one of the most coveted wineries in southern California. So it was no wonder that a woman surrounded by wine would be skeptical to watch three girls who were all under the age of ten.<p>

"Please Regina!" Moe begged through the phone. "It's just for the weekend. Zelena wouldn't want her daughters to watch me spread her ashes. Do this for their emotions."

Regina gave a defeated sigh; she knew that the death of her sister had taken its toll on her three nieces. "Fine; just for this weekend." She muttered.

"Thank you so much, Regina, you don't know how much this means to me… and the girls!" he replied.

The phone went quiet and Regina hung up. She looked to her house to make sure that the guest rooms were ready. While she lived in a fabulous manner, her sister had lived poorly with Moe French and their three girls.

If it had not been for Emma, Mary Margaret, and Belle; Regina would have gladly cut her sister out of her life. But of course, wanting to break free of the curse of their past with their own mother and her abuse and their inability to connect with other relatives, she kept in contact making sure to provide for the girls what their parents could not.

She looked at a picture that she had taken with them at Disneyland. Mary Margaret and Emma both loved snow white so they wore her dress while little Belle was donned in the famous yellow dress from beauty and the beast. She gave a half smile and looked at it. Those girls were the only family she had that she could put up with seeing as her sister was now dead.

She and Zelena did not have a good relationship to begin with. Zelena had constantly accused her of trying to outdo her in every single thing and because of that Regina became determined to do more with her life than give in to teenage drinking and of course a teen pregnancy that resulted in miscarriage.

Then Moe came into the picture. He arrived shortly after their mother had killed herself in a drunken rage and had been everything Zelena needed to calm down and what Regina could use as an escape.

"Miss Mills?" a dark skinned man called from the door.

"Hmmm?" Regina responded snapping out of her thoughts. "What is it Sid?"

"Were you on the phone right now with Moe?" he asked.

"Well if you must know I was. The girls will be coming here for the weekend. Now go do something useful for once." She replied with a scowl.

"Yes…" He replied snidely.

Regina huffed and stood up from her seat. She looked at her picture again; it was a short weekend after all. Nothing wrong with that.

* * *

><p>It was probably eight when Moe arrived with the girls in tow. He gave a quick smile and jumped back into his car before anyone could say anything. The three girls watched him with curious eyes<p>

They walked in quietly. None of them spoke to which Regina didn't question them as they walked on.

The weekend went by slowly and Regina was glad, the girls and her lazed around in her room watching movies. It was then when her phone rang.

"Hello." She snapped.

"Regina…" Moe said quietly. "I… umm… there is no easy way to say this."

"Moe…" Regina hissed. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry. Tell the girls I love them… all their papers are in their bags… I'm sorry." He said hanging up.

"Girls…" She said quietly. "Do you know where your father is?"

They looked confused.

"He said he couldn't tell us but it had to do with mommy." Emma replied tilting her head in confusion. "Why?"

"Girls…" she whispered guilt filling her face. She had two options at the moment: she could lie and tell them their father had died or she could tell them the truth. She looked at them and decided in that moment.

"Your father is abandoning you." She said holding her head up. She watched as their face twisted in confusion.

Belle was the first to speak, "Does that mean he doesn't want us."

"Probably." Emma muttered bitterly.

"What did he say?" Mary Margaret asked timidly. Tears began to form in her eyes as the words finally set in.

"he said he loved you and that he was sorry." She replied.

"Liar! If he loved us he wouldn't leave us!" Emma yelled.

"Girls…" she said quietly sitting down and looking at them. "I know it's hard when your dad leaves you, honestly I thought tell you he was dead would have been easier but it would have hurt you more."

"D-does the feeling ever go away?" Belle sniffled.

"It does." She replied pulling them into her arms. "It'll be okay, you girls have me."

The three nodded in cried in to her arms. Regina wound up crying with them. They were too young for this and they didn't deserve to have their hearts broken after their mother died. At least they would have each other.

**Well this was depressing… don't worry it does get funny though. Next chapter should be much more amusing.**

**Please tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Well my dears thank you for the follows and favorites on the opening chapter of this hot mess… trust me shit's about to get weird. Anyways here are the pairings as following: Swanfire, Rumbelle, Outlaw Queen, and Snowing with mentions of past Golden Queen. **

**So I should also mention that this deals with Regina, Belle, Mary Margaret, and Emma. In other words it's gonna focus on all of them some chapters will be about one more than others and so on. **

**Thank you also to that one reviewer. I would really love if more of you told me what you thought about this chapter at least.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- A quaint town south of nowhere and north of hell<strong>

* * *

><p>The passing months were a blur. Within that time Regina had managed full custody of the girls and then to spite Moe, she had their last name changed to Mills. She also began plans to move to her old hometown where barely anything interesting happened.<p>

Emma sat on her aunt's desk as per usual watching the lawyer that they had hired. He was a mundane man that was busy looking more at her aunt's breast. The man was determined to be a stupid head, a snob, and a downright loser.

"Aunt Regina." Emma said causing both of the adults to look at her.

"What?" She asked.

"When are we leaving to Storybrooke?" the girl replied.

"This weekend." She said simply. "Do your sister's have everything packed?"

"Yep." She replied. "Mary is just bored and Belle is trying to figure out what to re-read."

"I see, and you? Why are you here?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to see how many times the lawyer would lie." She said grinning madly. The lawyer turned red of red at the young girl's accusation. Emma gave a smug knowing look and jumped off the desk. She ran out of the room letting out a loud laugh.

Regina smiled and looked at her lawyer. "I hope you know that she is never wrong when it comes how true the words out of your mouth are." She said.

"I see…" the doe-eyed man responded feeling nervous. Regina smirked. One thing she enjoyed more than making money was watching people squirm. Emma, Mary Margaret, and Belle seemed to have developed a knack for making grown people uncomfortable with offhand comments about anything. This only made her adore her nieces even more.

"So do I have absolute custody of them now?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. It seems the French Family did not bother with filling a claim or laying claim to guardianship of the girls." He replied.

"I see, have anyone on my mother's side laid claim?" She asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"No… you are the only one who in all legal standing has full custody of the girls." He replied.

"If that is all then you may leave." She responded.

"Is there-…"

"No. You may leave." She snapped looking at him with a malicious glint in her eyes.

"Alright, I will hope to see you again outside of this situation, Miss Mills." He said flashing a smile.

She watched as he left with an eyebrow quirked. "Girls, change of plan." She called getting up.

"What?" the three called from their room.

"We're leaving in a few hours. I'll send people to bring our other stuff later." She said. "Dress comfortably, it's gonna be a boring plain ride and a shitty car ride."

"Okay!" They called.

She walked to her bedroom and changed out of her suit into one of those Juicy Couture track suits that she loved to wear when in a casual mood. She smiled at how empty the house was. She was happy to get out of there. Storybrooke would be a better place. It had been one of the places where she could say that life had been pleasant, of course before her mother went ape-shit crazy with the desire to become so wealthy and powerful that she could outbid the Gold family.

Of course that was another story for another time and Regina did not want to focus on the negative. The point was that she and the girls were going to start fresh as a family. She pulled out the picture that she had with the girls and smiled.

"Never will they ever experience the way of life that mom had us go through." She said aloud. She resented her mother with no limit and was within reason to do so. She had always pitted her and her sister against each other, played favorites, passed through lovers, abused drugs, and always told them she hated them. She swore to never let that cycle happen again, with Zelena dead and Moe out of the picture, she knew it was up to her to make sure those girls had what she didn't: a happy family and home filled with love.

"Aunt Regina!" Mary Margaret called running into the room.

"Hmmm?" Regina replied.

Mary Margaret grinned and tackled her into a large hug.

"What was that for?" Regina asked with a laugh hugging the girl back.

"I just wanted to hug you. Mom…" She said suddenly losing the joy she had. "Mom… she never liked hugs."

"Well I'm not Zelena. I love when my princesses hug me." She said hugging the little girl tighter. "You and your sisters can always hug me. Remember that. I may not be your mom, but I will love you a whole lot better than she did."

"I love you auntie." She murmured as tears began to fall.

"Me too squirt." She said with a smile. "Now go get your stuff ready. We're going to Storybrooke!"

Mary Margaret nodded and pulled away wiping her tears. "Okay, thank you." She said walking to her room.

Regina smiled and thought _we have each other and that's all that matters for now._

* * *

><p>The move to Storybrooke had been a relatively quiet affair and for that, the four were grateful. Once settled into their new house the girls took to exploring the town.<p>

Mary Margaret often found herself in the school house despite it being summer. The teacher there, Eva Blanchard, let the young girl help her with some of the summer school schedules as well as showing her the ropes of how the teaching schedule worked.

Emma took to the playgrounds finding a boy of her age named Neal Gold who followed her mischievous streak and was often found to be her favorite partner in crime. The two became joined at the hip and determined to cause the quiet town their brand of hell.

Belle took to the library. It was often empty therefore she could have practically unlimited access to everything inside. But that did not satiate her curiosity. She often found herself glancing at the pawn shop, or more specifically a tea set. She didn't know why but she just had to have it and had decided that she would one day own it.

* * *

><p>Regina was sitting in the office of a very well-known person. She was not excited to see Artair Gold one bit. They had a bit of a history together which many people in the town did not need to know. She wondered if the deal she had proposed would fall through or if she and her girls would have to leave before they could properly start their life in the small town.<p>

"Miss Mills…" a familiar Scottish voice said. "Now I thought my eyes were deceiving me when I saw your name.

"Mr. Gold…" She responded in a cold manner. "I'm surprised I was able to get a meeting, I know you're a busy man."

"But you know I always make time for old acquaintances." He responded sitting at his desk. "Let's cut the formalities, shall we? You want to rent this property from to start a winery?"

"I do. I understand that you have certain terms to uphold and I wish to start up shop here. I am sure that Storybrooke could use a place to enjoy more luxurious leisure from time to time." She responded crossing her legs.

"I believe many would. Seeing as everything is practically dealt with, I would like to ask why you came here? Wanted to ruin my life again?" He asked with a dark smile.

"I didn't know you where the son of Walter, Artair, and I sure as hell did not expect you to be back in Storybrooke." She responded. "I came here for personal reasons."

"Being those three strange little girls that you have following you around like pups?" he asked snidely.

"Leave my nieces out of this." She hissed. "Even you wouldn't stoop so low as to traumatize three girls any more than they have been."

"I guess I was lucky that Neal was an infant when our little ordeal happened." He responded.

"If I had known what was going to happen, I would have thought twice about tell you about Milah's affair and sleeping with you in a drunken fit. But my mother was dead and your wife was sleeping around and we had a bottle of tequila. Not exactly the best combination when one is in grief." She replied standing up. "If that is all Mr. Gold, I will take my leave. Please let me know if anything in my plans is not to your liking."

She walked out of the office to see a little blonde mess of a girl and a brown haired boy covered in dirt.

"Hi aunt Regina!" Emma said with a grin.

"This is your aunt?" Neal asked. "Why were you here to see my dad?"

"We just had to finish some stuff up." She replied. "Emma, when do you expect to be back to the house? We're going to paint your rooms today."

"Ummm… in two hours?" she replied with a shrug.

"I'll see you in three then. Do you need any money?" she asked digging into her purse.

"A dollar I guess." She replied looking to the floor.

Regina pulled out ten and handed it to her. "Treat your friend to some ice cream." She said pulling out two more tens. "Give those to your sisters so they can get a snack as well. There are going to be some people coming in to bring your bed sets. Will you and your sisters mind if I tell them where to set up?"

"Nah, we trust you! Thank you for the money!" Emma chirped.

Regina smiled and patted her head gently. Emma grinned up at her aunt before grabbing Neal and running off to find her sisters. Regina watched them scamper off into the distance.

* * *

><p>Belle sat in the library reading her picture book without much thought. She wasn't in the mood to go outside. She liked the fairy tale book. It was funny and showed lots of amazing characters. She liked it but she knew she just wanted to go look at that tea set.<p>

It took everything in her to not go. Despite being as young as she was, she was incredibly calm and collected. However today was the day when she had decided to forget that persona and let her curiosity get the better of her. She put the book back on the shelf and grabbed her bag that her aunt insisted she carry along with the pager in case she needed to contact them.

She skipped to the pawn shop and looked at the sign. It was closed. A sad sigh escaped her lips.

"I'll call it a day." She mumbled walking away to her house.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that concludes this chapter! <strong>

**And a little rant, last episode fucking murdered my emotions guys. Like Rumple why are you so goddam stupid? WHY YOU NO CHOOSE BELLE? But dear god that scene was beautifully done even though it broke my heart like a trillion times. **

**Please leave a review and if you want your opinion on that scene. I would love to hear from you guys! Also could you recommend songs that are good for the romantic comedy writing mood?**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Forgive the lateness, I'm just making this up as I go and I have another plot bunny that's gonna bitch at me like the plague until after season four is done. Anyways. A fun story. My dad got us Netflix and I finished the first season of Once Upon a Time in three days and my dad and sister told me I had a problem. Which is ironic considering my father watched every big bang episode up to the new season in two weeks while driving and I and my sister finished watching supernatural season 1 in like two days. **

**So I don't have a problem… I just wanna see Rumple-kins**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Young and Sweet only 17 (going on 18)<strong>

* * *

><p>Belle was excited. Well as excited as a girl her age could get about an antique store. But she was excited. After years of saving she had finally accumulated enough money for what could be called a shopping spree at Mr. Gold's antique store. She didn't know much about the man except that he was Neal's father. She had heard horror stories about him from both Emma and Mary Margaret. While she loved her sisters, she doubted them. She was not one to believe any rumors until she saw them for herself.<p>

She stared at the shop door for a moment and then forced herself to enter. She looked around and called out, "Hello…?"

"In the back, Dearie." A husky Scottish voice called from the back.

Belle walked deeper into the store to find a man in a suit with his back facing to her. "Hello…" She called softly.

The man in the suit turned around and looked her in the eyes. Belle felt herself stiffen as she observed him. He was handsome for a man of his age and he seemed to be maybe in his late thirties. She felt attracted to his deep brown eyes that seemed to hold such pain hidden behind his polite smile. His hair called her name begging her to touch it.

"May I help you, Miss?" He asked politely.

"Ah yes… I wanted to look into a few items that you have…" She replied trying to keep her voice even. _It should be illegal for a man his age to be so damn attractive. _She kept her thoughts to herself and spoke, "You see, your son mentioned that you have an amazing amount of books for sale…"

"You know Neal?" He murmured watching her.

"Ah… yes…" She replied. "He's good friends with my sister, Emma…"

"You're Emma's sister?" He whispered confused. "I thought Mary Margaret was her sister."

"There are three of us…" She said with a smile. "I'm the youngest at seventeen."

It was almost as if brick hit her when she spoke and realized that she had said her age. She was angry at herself for saying such words. She didn't know why she didn't want to be seventeen but she knew that being seventeen pissed her off. _It pissed her off_. She had no clue why. It just did.

"I see." He replied.

She could listen to his voice forever, she had decided in that moment. "Yes." She said gaining her composure. "May I have a look at them?"

"If you wish…" He replied motioning to a shelf with many old books.

Belle looked at them in awe. She had heard Neal mention that the shop had a lot of books but this didn't even cut it. "Holy shit…" She whispered.

"Take a look at what you like and then tell me when you find something of interest." He said briskly.

"Thank you." She said flashing a brilliant smile. He returned with a rather forced smile and went back to his work.

Artair Gold didn't particularly care for the girl as she spoke. He was only polite seeing as she was related to that Emma girl. He didn't care for any of them but Neal loved the Mills Women or well the oldest woman and her three girls. This one was chatty and rather annoying. The other one could've been a goddam Disney princess with her hope speeches that he had heard about from his nephew, David.

He looked to the girl to make sure she hadn't destroyed anything. Much to his surprised she was very careful with the shelf, which made him a bit less cranky. She looked a bit shocked at one of the books.

"Something wrong, dearie?" He asked.

"This is a first edition wuthering heights book." She said looking at him. "And you're selling it for fifty dollars."

"And?" he replied feeling his irritation growing.

"It could be worth a good thousand if you find the right buyer!" She replied.

He raised his eyebrow. "And how would you know that?" He challenged leaning against the table crossing his arms.

"I make it my business to know about books." She replied standing straighter than she had before. "This one could give your business a hefty increase in profit."

"Hmm…" He replied stroking his chin. Belle found the action to be unnaturally seductive on his part.

"Hmmm?" She repeated.

"Young lady, how would you like to work for me?" He asked. It had been a spur of the moment type thing but it was beneficial for him. He never really cared for the books he got since no one in this town had cared for them. This would be just a way to get rid of them for more valuable objects.

"I… uh... what?" she mumbled in surprised.

"I'm offering you a job Miss Mills." He replied. "You see, I don't particularly care for these books because practically no one will buy them off me. You seem to know a lot about them and I'm sure you could find a beneficial means of selling them. I do need to rid myself of them somehow."

"Are you serious?" She asked barely containing her excitement.

"I am rarely not serious, Miss Mills." He replied.

"How much does it pay?" she asked.

"Enough." was the response. "It would be a simple weekend job. Are you up to it?"

"Yes! I just have to tell my aunt but other than that I would love to do that!" She squealed.

He frowned. She was too bubbly for her own good. "Yes, but no squealing. You're going to break the glass." He muttered.

"Okay!" she replied holding back a squeal.

"Now go back to your shopping." He said turning back to his work.

She frowned. He had excited her with the prospect of working for him and now he acted like she was the bane of his existence. She decided to inspect a few of the books only to realize she couldn't even afford one. They were all rare editions of books she had loved reading in school. That made her a bit mad.

She began to inspect a few trinkets and asked, "How much is this ring?"

The ring in question was a beautiful and simple band that had vines and thorns engraved into it meeting an engraving of a rose with a small sapphire in the center of it.

He looked at it and snorted. "It's more than you can afford, dearie." He replied letting a smile grace his features.

"How do you know that?" She scoffed.

"Because it's two thousand dollars…" he said letting his smile grow. Her misery over such a stupid thing amused the hell out of him.

A small frown appeared on her face and she replied, "If I work for you do you think I could buy it then?"

He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Perhaps." He replied smoothly.

She pouted a bit before going back to looking.

"Be sure not to break anything." He said smirking at her childish actions. He turned back to working. He didn't need to worry about her. He had a ring and necklace to restore.

* * *

><p>Regina was surprised when Bell came in with a bag she recognized as the one from Mr. Gold's shop.<p>

"Have a fun day?" she asked.

"Oh…" Belle said looking like she had been caught over some petty crime. "Yeah…"

"How was Mr. Gold? I trust he was pleasant with you?" She asked inspecting her to see if she was okay.

"He was pleasant. He offered me a job, actually…" The girl mumbled.

"A job?" Regina said sitting down on her couch. "What does that old crocodile want with you?"

Belle sat down across from her and said, "He has a lot of books that are very valuable and doesn't care for them… He wants me to sell them."

"Oh… You should do it, Belle. You love books." Regina said taking a sip of her wine.

"You're not mad?" Belle asked surprised.

"While Artair and I have a bad history together, we both agree that our children do not have to deal with our petty squabbles." Regina smiled.

"If you both know they're petty, why would you still along with it?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Simple, sweetie. It's our thing. We fight but we both have a mutual understanding." She laughed.

"Does that mean you two like each other?" Belle asked feeling her stomach drop.

"Hell no!" Regina exclaimed. The idea of her and gold like that were enough to make her nauseas.

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret Mills was always a very happy person. This was common fact. She was also very sweet and rarely sad or upset. But today she was very upset. She was supposed to be hanging out with her best friend David Nolan. She was not happy at all as he was a no show.<p>

"Mary Margaret!" David called. He looked down sadly when she smiled at him.

"David!" She called back with a grin.

He frowned when she came closer to him. "We need to talk." He said

"What's wrong…" She asked.

"It's my dad…" He mumbled. "He's shipping me off to Scotland so I can marry Kathryn Price…"

"What?" She cried. "Isn't that illegal or something?"

"It isn't legal but he knows enough people. I'm kind of hoping my uncle might help me out but apparently he's leaving for Scotland with my cousin in a year and by then it'll be too late..." He said sadly.

"Oh no…" She whispered.

"Let's run away together." He said taking her hands.

"What?" She replied. "It's all too sudden. David, you can't just ask me things like that randomly."

"I can and I will. You know you love me, and I know I love you. We just never said anything because we're both scared of my dad. Please, let's just ditch town and go Brooklyn. Or even California." He said pulling her closer. "We'll be travelers with nowhere to go and our hearts together."

"I…" She whispered.

"Mary Margaret… please." He whispered.

She looked at him. She could see the desperation and love that they both kept at bay since they had met. She thought about that moment. It was simple, David was Neal's cousin and his father had insisted on having him tag along and in the moment they had met it seemed as if though fate had demanded that they never should leave the other's side.

"Yes…" She replied with a smile. "Let's do it.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna end it here because 1. I am kind of sleepy 2. I want to make you frustrated. 3. I am frustrated. <strong>

**Anyways next chapter will be the final part of the opening which explains some of the relations and we can finally begin with the real funny stuff. Also I did not like how I wrote Mr. Gold in this chapter. But meh. I'm making this shit as I go.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Woohoo I am so glad you peeps loved the last chapter! I wasn't inspired to write but then I watched the Full Monty and listened to a 1970s cover of maps by maroon 5. I think I might want to do an AU with that but IDK. The real question is how would it go? Neal needs to get time with Henry ropes his dad into a stripper act? Fuck it, I will do it. **

**But yeah this chapter is just gonna be drabble-ish in some ways because I really want to go into the fun stuff.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- a thousand years in one<strong>

Regina stared at the empty room. Tears streamed down her face as she walked onto the empty bed.

"Where is she?" She asked. "Mary…"

Her niece had been missing for ten months already. She had no idea where the girl was and the police in that goddam town were not exactly keen on finding her missing niece because she was legally an adult. She bit her lips knowing where she had to go.

* * *

><p>Belle knew what she felt was wrong in every sense of the word. She liked her boss. She liked him a lot. He was an attractive man and he was also a kind man when he wanted to be. He was kind with her. Ten months of working for him allowed her to create an opinion for him and she liked him.<p>

"Miss Mills, I trust you've found me a buyer." He asked walking in with some take out from Granny's Diner.

"I told you to call me Belle." She sighed. "And I did. A Mr. Killian Jones."

"That bastard?" Mr. Gold muttered.

"You know him?" She questioned looking back at the computer.

"He's Neal's step-father." He replied crisply.

"Oh…" She mumbled. "I charge him triple it's worth then."

He grinned at her response and handed her the ice tea. "You don't have to do that for me, dearie." He said with a laugh.

"He doesn't seem like someone who would pay full price for it. I'm sure he'll haggle it down to original price if I do that." She replied grinning.

"I've created a monster!" He gasped dramatically.

She laughed at the action until the door opened.

"Aunt Regina…" She said looking at her feet nervously.

"Belle, Sweety, I forgot you were working here today." Regina said looking at her. "Do you mind if I borrow your boss?"

"I'm a grown man you know, dearie." He said. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Ah well, I guess I can say it." She mumbled. "I need your help."

"And pray tell why would I help you?" He asked snidely.

"Because it involves family…" She whispered.

He stiffened. "What do you want?" He replied.

"I need some leads as to where my niece is. Mary Margaret has been missing for ten months and the damn police haven't done shit." She replied.

"Belle, go get some tea ready." He said.

She nodded and went off to the back room to prepare the tea. She sighed sadly as she thought about her missing sister. She and Emma had tried hard to keep it together but it was too much. They had a nice dinner as per usual and then in the morning she was gone. No note, no phone call, nothing at all. She was gone.

"Miss Mill!" Gold called causing her to drop a cup.

"Uh…" She called back.

Artair walked in and saw the now chipped cup. "Well… that's coming out of your paycheck." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry." She whispered sadly. "I was distracted."

"It's just a cup." He sighed. "No harm done. Go home for the day. I think it's best right now with all your family's drama."

"But Mr. Gold." She began.

"Go home, Belle." He said with finality. "Rest. You can't just work until you forget that your sister is missing."

"I… Thank you Mr. Gold." She said grabbing her bag.

"It's no problem, Miss Mills." He replied. "Your aunt will be here a while, take your lunch."

She nodded and moved away as fast as she could, hoping no one would catch the blush that had crawled onto her face. She grabbed her lunch and gave her aunt a quick smile.

"Bye aunt Regina." She said.

"I promise to be home for dinner." She said. Belle smiled and said nothing. She left without looking back.

"Artair, why did you make her leave?" Regina asked.

"Because you are going to get violent." He replied.

"Why would I get violent?" she asked darkly.

"I may have an idea of where your niece is." He replied grimly.

* * *

><p>Emma was beat. She looked at the drink in her hand. Vodka. She took another swig of it. She needed to numb the feeling in her chest. She didn't want to think about Mary Margaret or how it hurt that she was gone.<p>

"Emma!" A familiar voice called.

"Neal!" She drawled out with a giggle. "What brings you here?"

"Emma, dammit woman, why didn't you talk to me?" He asked forcing the vodka out of her hand. "Come on, girl. We're getting you home."

"No… I don't wanna go home." She whispered as tears came down her face. "Neal, they all leave. First my mom, then my dad, and now Mary Margaret… what if I go home and Aunt Regina and Belle are gone… Even you are gonna leave me to go to that fancy school."

"Emma…" He replied pulling her into a hard hug. "I'm sorry but I promise you that I'm gonna come back. Emma, they're not leaving you because they don't love you. Your sisters love you, your aunt loves you, and I… I love you so much."

"You promise, you dick?" she asked with a hiccup.

"I may be a dick but like my dad I always keep my promises, now let's get you sobered up." He said with a small laugh. He picked her up bridal style and took her to his yellow Volkswagen bug. "Damn woman, you really have been hitting the drinks. You smell like cheap vodka."

"Fuck you." She mumbled.

He laughed and sat her down. "When and where, Baby Girl?" He asked with a laugh.

"Ew. Never ever call me that again." She groaned.

"I never want to say it again, trust me." He replied with a laugh.

"I miss her." She whispered sadly. "I miss Mary so much."

"I know… She's your sister and you have every right to miss her. But she wouldn't want to see you like this." He said sadly.

* * *

><p>Two more months passed. Belle was in love. Emma was becoming sick and she had a terrifying idea of why. Mary Margaret was found. Regina was in shock.<p>

* * *

><p>"You can't just blame her for this!" She yelled at David's father.<p>

"I can and I will. If they had never met, Kathryn and him would have a loving relationship and our companies wouldn't be dealing with this bad press!" He yelled back. "Your little slut of a niece fucked everything up!"

"Call her a slut again!" Regina hissed grabbing him by the neck and slamming him against the wall.

"Regina!" Gold called pulling her off him.

"He called her a slut! She's 19 and in love! She wanted to be with the boy she loved and he called her a slut!" she cried pushing him off of her.

"She is a slut, and so are her sisters." Spencer said with a wicked grin.

"Enough!" Gold yelled. "Just get in the damn car. We're leaving for Scotland already."

Regina was shaking with anger. Hot tears spilled from her eyes as she watched the other man walk away.

"Regina…" Gold said. "You and I have a bad history, but I can promise you this for the sake of your girls. I won't let him near them."

"Why…?" She asked quietly.

"They grew on me." He replied. "Give this to Belle for me."

He handed her a package.

She laughed. "What happened?" She asked.

"She suddenly became… why in the fuck would I tell you?" He snapped.

"because I am one of the few adults who would consider you somewhat of a friend and we have a mutual interest in a certain blue-eyed girl's happiness." She said. "I'm sure she will love it. Goodbye Artair. Please find happiness."

"You know I won't." He replied leaving the Mills house.

Regina slumped into the couch looking at the package and annulment papers. She broke out into loud sobs. This wasn't fair. Artair said that they should've been quiet. She didn't listen and now she had ruined the lives of one of her girls if not all three of them. Each losing a love. All because she was afraid.

"Aunt Regina…" Mary Margaret called from the stairs.

"Y-yes?" She called back.

"It's Emma!" She cried. "She locked herself in the bathroom and she won't come out."

Regina set down the package carefully and ran up to her. "Take me to her!" She replied breathlessly.

The two ran to the bathroom to see Belle trying to force the door to open.

"Emma!" Regina called. "Open the door, sweetie please!"

Emma couldn't open the door. She covered her ears and whispered, "This isn't happening. This isn't happening. It's not happening. No …."

"Emma!" She could hear her family calling her. They were going to hate for this.

She finally opened the door shaking with every movement.

"Emma are you okay?" Regina asked inspecting her frantically.

"I'm fine… just pregnant…" She whispered.

"Well shit…" Regina managed to say pulling her into a hug. "I thought you were on drugs. This isn't that bad. What do you want to do? You want to keep it? You wanna put it for adoption? Do you want to terminate it? What?"

Emma looked at her feet and said, "I kind of want to keep it."

"Then no problem, I'll help you with whatever you need, just keep going to school. You don't have to worry." Regina said hugging her harder.

Mary Margaret smiled and hugged them. Belle joined in and laughed through her tears, "We're gonna have such a fun time with this baby."

"I hope they don't come out as fucked up as us." Emma muttered.

"How are we fucked up?" Belle asked.

"I found your manuscript, Lacey French." Emma replied laughing.

"Oh shit…" Belle hissed.

"What manuscript?" Regina and Mary Margaret asked confused.

"Belle wrote a sex novel about Mr. Gold!" Emma yelled pulling out of the hug.

Regina gaped at her while Mary Margaret covered her mouth to stop her giggles from spilling out.

"Well…" Regina began, "That is not the worst thing to happen. At least you're not using your real name. Then we would never hear the end of it."

Belle nodded looking at the floor to avoid looking them in the eye. "My publisher really liked it." She mumbled.

"That's good, but you aren't allowed to move out." Regina said. "We stick together."

The three girls nodded and smiled at her and the four hugged again.

* * *

><p>Artair stared out of his window. His eyes drifted to his son and nephew. David looked like a shell of a man and Neal looked more determined than ever. His thoughts drifted to his pretty assistant who he knew he would not be seeing again. He had been surprised at how much he had let his guard down around her but when she had exclaimed that she absolutely adored his shop, it broke.<p>

The look of happiness that he could never give Milah was plastered on her face. She also listened when he explained how he got each and every thing in the shop and laughed at his quips. He would miss her very much. He knew that and it sucked balls as Neal once put this whole ordeal.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally fucking finally. As for what happened with David and Mary Margaret, there will be a flashback for that later, I promise. <strong>

**Belle is eighteen at the end of this. Emma and Neal did have somewhat of a romance which will also be dealt with later. Like I said I wanted to get this part of the back story done with. Next chapter will be up soon, I guess because one I might be able to go back to school if everything goes well! **

**Please review. Please… pretty please! I live for reviews.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm back! About them never seeing each other again, it was all for dramatic effect, and it was in Regina's point of view because she's just so stressed and tired. Also to that one reviewer who asked why Eva was Mary Margaret's teacher, in this fic their mother (all three of the girls) is Zelena. **

**Also I'm posting this on my tumblr so yeah :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- ten years<strong>

* * *

><p>Henry Mills knew lots of things at his age. At nine and a half, he was very perceptive. He knew that it was Wednesday. That usually meant that his mom and his three aunts would all hang out in the living room drinking wine and talking about life after he went to bed. He also knew it was pizza night. Aunt Belle always bought pizza on Wednesdays. That meant that Aunt Mary Margaret would be bringing apple soda. It also meant that his mom would have to get a call at some point to lock up Leroy for public intoxication. He also knew it was when his Aunt Regina would go to her winery after working in her office.<p>

He got up from his bed and walked as quietly as he could to his Aunt Mary Margaret's room. He knew to check up on her since Tuesdays were when she went to the hospital. She always stayed late.

"Aunt Mary Margaret." He called. "You still have to work."

"I know!" She moaned into her pillow. "I'll be down in ten minutes."

Henry shrugged and then walked to his mom's room.

"Mom, you're still an adult, you can't sleep in!" He called opening the door.

"Henry!" She whined covering her head. "Give me ten minutes."

He sighed and went to his Aunt Belle's room. "Aunt Belle?"

"I'm up!" She shrieked.

He rolled his eyes and went to his Aunt Regina's room. "Aunt Regina?" he asked going in.

"Hmm?" She called burying her face into her pillow.

"You still have work today."

"Give me ten minutes."

Henry shook his head and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He grabbed the water boiler and filled it up knowing that the four women of the house did not function well without their morning drugs of coffee, tea, and chocolate. He grabbed a chair and went to the cupboards to look for some pans so that he could begin breakfast.

Belle came down the stairs to the smell of eggs and shook her head with a smile. She figured that Henry probably decided to get the morning started for all of them.

"Henry why are you cooking?" She asked skipping into the kitchen.

"So that you, Mom, Aunt Gina, and Aunt Mary can get the day done right. Wednesday is usually a tough day for you guys. Sidney gives Aunt Gina hell. That creep Killian always hits on mom on her lunch break at granny's every Wednesday at 12. You have to call mom to get Keith to get out of the book store. And Aunt Mary has three parents' conference meetings today." He replied cracking an egg into the frying pan.

Belle laughed and kissed his cheek. "What did we do to deserve such a sweet boy like you in our lives?" She asked. "Did you even get the water brewing? Really, Henry we should be spoiling you with breakfast, not the other way around."

"I don't mind!" He said flashing a grin.

Belle frowned a bit. He was beginning to look more and more like his father and she could even begin to see some of his grandfather.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Nah, I was just thinking about how much you are like your dad." She replied.

"Do you think I'll ever meet him?" He asked quietly. Henry knew his father was alive. He had known since none of them could lie and say he was dead. He knew his father had left with his grandfather to another country before they could be informed about his existence and he also knew that they did not speak. The reasons for that were things he could never understand.

"Maybe one day. He would love you so much. Your grandfather even more so. Your grandfather would always talk about what a kid from your mom and you dad would look like you know." She said with a sad smile. "Sometimes I forget you have their genetics and then you go and do something sweet like this."

"Haha, thanks aunt Belle." He mumbled. "What was dad's name?"

"Not telling." She grinned. "You don't need it."

"Aww c'mon!" He whined.

"C'mon what?" Emma asked trudging into the kitchen. "Kid, you are a godsend."

"I know, mom!" He grinned. "Now tell me my dad's name."

"You don't need it, Henry." Regina said walking scratching the back of her head. "What are you making?"

"Your favorite eggs, and the water for coffee is done!" he exclaimed.

"Henry, what would we do without you?" Mary Margaret asked walking with a smile.

"Starve!" He said with a laugh.

The four women looked at him in terror. He was becoming far too much like the men in his father's side of the family.

"Yeah…" Emma began. "You have all your stuff for you field trip right?"

"Yep!" He replied turning off the stove.

"Did you get the money we gave you?" Regina asked.

"Yes, I did." He replied.

"The books and the compass?" Belle asked.

"Yes and I have my phone, my pager, and everything else." He replied laughing at them. One thing Henry loved the best about them was that they loved him a lot. Most people teased him for not having a dad but he decided he didn't care as long as he had his moms and his aunts. They were his parents and that was all he needed… even if he did want to know his father's name.

"I'm gonna go get dressed!" He announced.

"Okay!" the four chorused.

"So Miss Daddy-kink? Any new novels you need us to look over?" Regina asked looking at Belle with a grin.

"Nothing you need to know, Queen Bitch." Belle replied taking a sip. "Home wrecker, you sure this trip is gonna be safe?"

"Yes, you and Baby Momma need to stop being such drama queens." Mary Margaret replied.

"Ugh, I am not excited about today." Emma mumbled.

"Why not?" Regina asked. "That dick bag that doesn't what no means?"

"Pretty much." Emma groaned. "Ugh, it's like the fucker doesn't get that I am more interested in raising my son. He makes these horrible rape comments to me while I'm eating my sandwich. At least Granny managed to kick him out last time."

"You should make a restraining order against him… that or get Graham to beat the shit out of him… drunk at a bar…" Belle suggested.

"You could just punch him in the nuts." Mary Margaret offered sipping her coffee.

"I could have him expelled from town." Regina said. "I am the mayor for a reason."

"I will handle this one my own. I'm just worried he'll try winning henry over." She sighed.

"Doubt it." Belle replied. "If there is one thing I know, it's that no one on his father's side can stand Killian Jones."

"Why?" The three asked.

"Not my business to tell." She replied. "But I'm pretty sure it's genetic."

"Oh well, I have to get ready, too." Mary Margaret sighed. "I'll take Henry to school and back today."

"Thanks, Home Wrecker." Emma said with a smile.

"No problem Baby Momma." Mary Margaret replied.

Mary Margaret smiled and walked back upstairs to get dressed for the day. It was tough being a teacher but she loved her job and it was always fun to spend time with her nephew. She sat on her bed for a moment looking at her ring. She thought back to ten years ago when she had been young and in love with a man who she knew would've given her the world. But she had to move on, there was nothing holding her to him… except that ring.

"Aunt Mary, are we going?" Henry asked.

"Ah… I'll be down in a bit." She replied. "Just let me find a decent outfit for hiking."

"Okay." He replied.

She sighed and went to go pick out a pair of cargo pants that she had borrowed from Emma, and a band t-shirt she had gotten from Graham the year before on Christmas. She grabbed her most comfortable pair of sneakers and went on her merry way downstairs.

* * *

><p>David Nolan was glad to be back in his quaint hometown. Thanks to his uncle, He had finally found a way out of the marriage—which neither he nor Kathryn had desired. Thankfully their solution had also placed his STEP-father in jail for the rest of his life.<p>

He walked into Granny's Diner with skip to his steps. "Good Morning." He said sitting in front of the counter.

"David Nolan?" The waitress Ruby asked. "Is that you?"

"Yep!" He replied with a grin. "So how are you?"

"Oh I've been great!" She replied. "I'm actually married now."

"Oh, to who?" He asked with a big grin.

"Archibald Hopper!" She announced proudly.

"Heh… I thought you would wind up with Graham." He mumbled.

"I thought so too but we both were just too similar and it was toxic." She said turning to grab a mug. "We broke up amicably and then I started talking to Archie to figure out if I did something wrong and we just clicked."

"I'm happy for you two." He said.

"Are you just back in town. Or is the whole wolf pack back?" She asked with a laugh.

"We're all back and we brought some friends." He said with a laugh.

"Ooh who?" She asked serving him coffee.

"Do you remember Robin? My mom's cousin?" He asked.

"Oh that hunk of a man. Didn't he have a thing for Regina?" Ruby asked.

"He saw her once and he was smitten. Never got the balls to talk to her and besides at the time it was too complicated. He was with his wife at the time." He replied.

"I swear whenever it comes to Mills House and the Gold House complicated is a fucking understatement." She said with a laugh.

"Haha very funny." He replied.

"It is and you… ugh…." Ruby groaned.

"What?" He asked looking to where she was. A look of disgust covered his face. "Jones…"

"That man is literally trash." She muttered. "That'll be one fifty for the coffee."

He handed her a five and said, "Keep the change. You dealing with him is not paid enough by this place."

"You said it." She groaned.

He downed his coffee as quickly as possible before leaving hoping to avoid the man in question. There was something about that man just made all the family become incredibly cautious. He walked on the street looking around when he saw a car zoom by with a familiar face.

He smiled when he realized it was Mary Margaret but it soon fell when he saw a young boy riding with her. He felt his heart drop to his stomach while he watched them go by oblivious to his existence. _She moved on…she wouldn't care if I showed up with flowers. _

He walked away feeling as if though the world had ended.

* * *

><p>Belle Mills prided herself on keeping Storybrooke's Library and Bookstore relatively neat and tidy. She organized the books the same way she had when she had worked for Mr. Gold. Her eyes drifted to the adult section.<p>

She walked into the section going directly the FR section. She picked up the heinous piece of art she had written at eighteen and groaned.

"What the fuck was I thinking?" She hissed.

"What the fuck indeed." A voice behind her said. Belle screamed

"Oh my fucking god, Ashley don't do that." Belle cried.

Ashley giggled and said, "So is it true?"

"Is what true?" She asked feigning ignorance.

"Don't play dumb, you wrote a dirty novel about Gold." Ashley said with a grin. "If you tell the truth, I just might give you some information you might like."

"What kind of information?" Belle asked eyeing her curiously.

"Enough about your hot boss who want to bend you over the counter…."

"I fucking wrote the book." Belle snapped.

"I knew it!" Ashley squealed. "Anyways, the Golds, including your hot stuff are back in town."

"What…?" She shrieked.

"Yep. Now I am going to buy that if you please, I want to get a few ideas for me and Sean." Ashley giggled. "This is so much cuter that fifty shades of twilight rip-offs."

'Ugh let's just get this over with." She groaned.

"Thanks girly." She giggled.

Belle groaned. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna end here because I'm tired and today was emotionally draining. Thanks again for the support on this story. Please let me know what you think. Also did you like the girls nicknames for each other? I love them. Also Killian is a dick in this fic<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the response to last chapter! Please, please review even if you don't follow the story! I would like to know what you do like and what you don't. I am open to criticism!**

**also check it out on tumblr!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- Strange<strong>

* * *

><p>Ashley giggled as she walked out of the bookstore. Ever since she had heard from Ruby that the novel that had practically knocked fifty shades off the top of the list, she knew she had to see it for herself. And Ruby had shown her the book. The book, which had characters that were all too familiar, such as an enigmatic pawnbroker who also happened to own their entire small town, was a lot like Belle's rather weird crush on Mr. Gold. Ashley decided that despite not liking her landlord, she wanted Belle to be happy.<p>

She decided to try playing a dangerous game of stupid hinting that would hopefully make the man take that damn girl over his desk. She skipped into his shop that was finally open after ten years.

"Hello Mr. Gold." She practically sang.

"Miss Boyd…" He said with distaste.

Ashley had to admit she was impressed with him. Age had done him well as he was probably a lot more attractive than when she remembered him.

"It's Mrs. Herman now." She replied with a smile.

"Come to pawn something of your step-mother's?" He asked with a sarcastic smile

"Oh no, I haven't spoken to her since I got engaged." She said keeping her smile sweet. "But that is not why I am here. I'm actually here because I found something interesting."

"Oh?" He asked feigning interest.

"Ah yes, it seems someone in our little town had such a crush on you that it made quite the novel. It made fifty shades of grey look like bad fanfiction." She said digging into her bag. "At first I thought it was bull shit until I borrowed Ruby's copy. I must say, the whole town is rather interested by you."

"Mrs. Herman, if you came here expecting a booty call…" He growled angrily.

"Oh heavens no. I'm a married woman. I simply wanted to give you my copy so you could see for yourself. You see, everyone in town has a theory that Belle Mills wrote it." She replied with a grin.

"Belle… Mills?" He replied in shock. "She would never…"

"That's what we thought but it seems that the poor dear really wants you bad." She said handing him the book. "Take a look at it."

"I um… I will look at it later." He replied.

* * *

><p>Noon. Emma groaned as she and Graham made their way to Granny's.<p>

"Don't worry, if he tries something I'll arrest him." Graham said with a grin.

"I'll get you a date with Kendra if you do." She replied with a smile.

"Emma!" Ruby squealed. "You'll never guess who I saw today!"

"Who?" Emma asked sitting down.

"David Nolan! Turns out they're all back and they brought one of their cousins." She said. "He's gonna go look for Mary I know it!"

"Holy shit…" Emma said looking the table with wide eyes. "Is… did you…? Is Neal here?"

"Go Emma." Graham said. "Go forth and see your baby daddy!"

"Who has a baby daddy?" A new person said joining their conversation.

"Shit Neal!" Emma and Ruby cried.

"The one and only. So whose baby daddy are we looking for?" He asked taking a seat.

Ruby and Graham looked at each other and then Emma.

"Ruby's. She's pregnant with Archie's baby." Emma replied quickly.

He looked to Ruby and said, "I thought you and graham where still a thing."

"We broke up a while ago." Ruby said with a smile. "And then Archie was helping me out and we fell in love. I'm excited about the baby."

"So you really are pregnant?" Graham asked.

"Yeah, only Emma knew but the cats out of the bag now." She said smiling sweetly at Emma. Oh the blonde would pay for ruining the surprise she had for her husband. "But we're happy. I think Archie will like being a dad."

"How did Granny take the relationship?" Neal asked.

"Oh she was all for it. She said that it was about time that I found someone who knew how to deal with me in a proper manner. That and he decked Keith for trying to claim that my outfit was reason enough for him to be feeling me up." Ruby replied. "That was a hell of a New Years, huh guys."

"He decked Keith?" Neal said with a shocked face.

"Oh yeah." Graham said with a grin. "Like me and Emma were working late that night and then we get a call from Ruby who is just so in shock and we when get there Ruby's being comforted by Archie and there's Keith like on the floor with this massive bloody nose and then it's just like, holy shit what did you do to him ruby and she was just like it was Archie. I shit you not, Neal. It was awesome."

"Damn we missed a lot." Neal mumbled.

_You have no idea…_ Emma thought nodding to his statement.

"Apparently your step-dad has a thing for me." Emma said as Killian Jones walked in as per usual at that time.

"ugh, the only reason people put up with him is because he pays." Ruby groaned.

"I could arrest him." Graham offered.

"You should." Neal muttered.

"Not unless provoked." Emma sighed.

Ruby sighed as she went to go serve the man. She didn't know why the man was even allowed in town; Mayor Mills could've kicked him out by now. She figured it had to do with the weird pride thing that Mills and the Golds had.

* * *

><p>Henry wasn't exactly sure what had happened. One minute he was with his group hiking the next he was very lost. He called out, "Grace? Tom?"<p>

No response. He took a deep breath and pulled out his phone.

"Dang it!" He groaned. He didn't have a signal. He figured he would walk until he got to something familiar.

He began to muse about what Grace had told him during the bus drive.

"My dad said Mr. Gold is back." She had said. "He owns everything except a few houses here and there. Daddy's been his errand boy for the last tens."

"Wow.." He had responded.

"Yeah, apparently his son and your mom are best friends." She told him.

He wondered. Could the son of the elusive Mr. Gold be his dad? It could be probable. The timing made sense as far as he knew and they had been absent from town due to an incident that no one wanted to tell the kids about.

"Hey!" A voice called to him.

Henry looked to see a man with five year old boy in tow. He looked friendly enough.

"Hey…" He said.

"Daddy who's that?" the little boy asked.

"I don't know, what's your name kid?" He said looking at henry.

"I'm Henry Mills." He responded. "I got lost."

"Mills?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Henry replied.

"I'm Robin Kingston, and this is my son, Roland." Robin said with a smile. "If you like I can take you to our cabin so you can call someone to pick you up?"

"uuh…" He mumbled.

"I know that sounds creepy, but it's just the Gold's cabin, My nephew David is there." He said with a laugh.

"Oh what the heck." He sighed. "I'm lost."

"Cool, can I show him my playstation that uncle Arty got me?" Roland asked.

"If he wants to see it…" Robin replied.

"That sounds like fun!" Henry replied

* * *

><p>"Emma!" Mary Margaret cried frantically into her phone.<p>

"What's wrong?" Emma asked putting down her burger.

"Henry's missing!" She yelled through her sobs.

"Oh my god! I'm on my way."

* * *

><p><strong>Akjfkdjlafkjdlkj I have no fucking idea what to do. Send me prompts here on my tumblr! The link to it is on my profile<strong>


End file.
